User talk:DrAssassin
Talk page archived. Tenth one! March 13 Ultra News (cont.) Either idea is fine by me, I'll see what the other admins think. 20:49, March 13, 2012 (UTC) MISSTAKE!!! Sorry Gotek, I was wrong. Vegito chose the pic! [[User:AssassinHood|'Optimal Hoodimus Eagle]] 17:17, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Hello Gotek. I heard that you can make text bubbles. Can you make one for me? Thank you I Killed a Plantian. With One Hand 00:04, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Gotek here is a pic of the OS in action. I named it Blaze OS 1. [[User:BlazeFireXXXX|'The Two Coolest Saiyans']]' 02:05, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Fanon Guide Hi there. I was looking at the DB Fanon Wiki, and I noticed that they have a few guides concerning the process of writing fanon. Do we have a guide like that on THIS wiki? Better yet, do we need one? Kingawesome77 | Talk to me 20:24, March 20, 2012 (UTC) : 'K. I'd be more than happy to make one, but I'll leave that up to the more experienced writers. Kingawesome77 | Talk to me 20:43, March 20, 2012 (UTC) That much sweeter There's a problem with the new chapter. Vegeta does not go on the mission yet. First he is forced by Frieza to clean his chair while being watched by Zarbon. Then when Vegeta doesn't work fast enough, Zarbon hits him, causing him to snap and attack Zarbon. Then he goes on the missionwith Cui and Dodoria.So what you wrote could be chapter 3 with a few edits. I just need to add the part in between Sorry. It is very very important to the story to have Zarbon hit him, to explain why he hates Zarbon. And Dodoria needs to be on the mission to expalin why Vegeta hates him What are the rules of this web site?So I don't make the same mistake last time.........One more thing what is good and bad here? What are the rules of this web site?So I don't make the same mistake last time.........One more thing what is good and bad here? 18:45, March 23, 2012 (UTC) What is spamming? and do I get banned for not having a picture next to my words? 22:43, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Great job! I've added the wiki to the approved spotlight list! -- Wendy (talk) 03:46, March 29, 2012 (UTC) ´Vandal who vandalised Tre, Frigo, and numerous others. Hi Gotek! Just reporting a Vandal! He vandalised Kiname, Ultra Metal Platinum Cooler (something like that), Frigo, Tre and others. Here he is! Please ban him for all eternity. http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/69.151.118.84 Hello? Help me with an bubble sig. 10:34, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Suggestions Hello Mr Gotek, I have a few suggestion's you could consider to help the wiki, these are completely your choice. I think the wiki should have a more "Dragonball" like background, like maybe Goku and the Z- fighters or something cool. But one thing I might have a bit of a dislike for is how the Property templates look, I mean with the pic of Gohan it makes it kinda big, a simple property bar so too much of the page isn't blocked or under the bottom screen. Thats really all I'd like you to consider, and remember that these are completley optional and yours to choose but i'd really like you to consider to help the wiki a bit, I told this to Surpremegogeta and he said to come to you. Leave a message if you need anything, bye. Kuzey457 03:39, April 1, 2012 Yeah, and not to mention that it's blue. Holy Bigfoot, Gotek, the new Property is ugly, and blinding. Have at least a green background! Oh yeah, could you fix a bubble sig? I hate my current sig. Hello? Help me with an bubble sig. 19:16, April 1, 2012 (UTC) the real name is prilin not prillin. Background Just looking at the new background makes me happy. You should've done it bigger, though. I love it! How's with the sig? I want a sig in the style of Gotek. (The first sig you had) Hello? Help me with an bubble sig. 17:13, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Looks great! Good work on it! Supremegogeta 22:01, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Favicon Do you think we need a new favicon. (Currently the W in the search Bar) 04:40, April 3, 2012 (UTC) That sounds like a good Idea. 18:08, April 3, 2012 (UTC) lets talk lets talk on chatAFriezaFan 15:36, April 4, 2012 (UTC) sure go ahead. Supremegogeta 21:00, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Chat Chat is not workingAFriezaFan 22:51, April 4, 2012 (UTC) My User Box IHi Gotek! What do you think of this? t's my first, so please don't be to harsh! AssassinHood 09:52, April 5, 2012 (UTC) ? A guy with death threats. Overall a Troll. http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/27.108.109.110 That's the vandal. AssassinHood 14:37, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Delete these categories Hello, Gotek. Earlier I put these three categories (1, 2, and 3) up for deletion. Can they be taken care of? 19:35, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Blakc Angel Vegeta is broken, a misserable soul with nothing to lose and infinite rage. Imagine a sad Broly. The theme's not playing. Also, I found an idea that Richie and I like. Rage causes a Saiyan's power to go up, and the constant need to survive boosted Vegeta's adrenalin, causing his power to spike. Once he was safe, no more adrenalin needed. So he can go Super Saiyan. This story is going to rule. You need to finish Chp. 3, and I'll write up until he destroys the planet his mom dies at. Then you can write in the rest, with him killing Zarbon and Dodoria. I'll finish with him killing Cui Goku Ultimate SSJ/Ultra gogeta He's back. Goku Ultimate SSJ, sockpuppeting as Ultra gogeta. Check out his: "Ultra Gogeta rules, Gotek drules" or whatever. I got to use my roll-back! AssassinHood 11:49, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Alright. TMS chapter 4 is done. Please finish chapter 3 with Vegeta and Cui killing the rest of the planet and going back to Frieza's ship. You also get to write chapter 5. It just has to have Vegeta, Cui, and Dodoria fighting stuff, and ends with them didtching Vegeta as something begins to rumble from the ground...Whatever else happens in between is up to you What did I tell you? When you do something that impacts the wiki like for example removing an Admin. I am the one that makes that choice and who does it. Don't do this again without talking to me about it or giving me a heads up. Supremegogeta 06:02, April 7, 2012 (UTC) good job on banning goku ultimate ssj! Ultra gogeta 19:10, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Ok that i understand but mext time tell me he said he didn't want them anymore. Ok? Supremegogeta 00:12, April 8, 2012 (UTC) hey gotek i know a great dbz site and my friends there want to invite you http://planetnamek.forumotion.com/forum This guy neeeds to get banned for eternity. I feel scared of getting blocked. 01:11, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Blaze Hey, Gotek. Earlier, BlazeFireXXX came into chat and started saying rude things about Adventure Time to me and TUN for...no particular reason, it seems. Could you talk to him and maybe ask him to not be a total jerk? Thanks. http://i253.photobucket.com/albums/hh80/FRUITZNAKE/Meowth.gif User:Richie Cordelia 01:42, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Unspoken has been reviewed. Click here to see the reviewed story. http://superdbzfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Super_DBZ_Fanon_WikiHello. I just started my own wiki. I need help running it. Have any advice or whatnot? Hey, Gotek, remember when you said we could do a colab on a video (or something on those lines, I'm sure), I just had this idea: what if, using clips from DBZ, made a spoof of the Dark Knight Rises's second trailer? Just wondering what you think of that... Thanks.-- .KingOf.Dan.A.Langs.In.The House.....talk 22:34, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Some pages have been vandaled by some anon troll. Ban him What about whore?-- .KingOf.Dan.A.Langs.In.The House.....talk 22:37, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Chat Listen. I know I did some senseless bans. But ask Coco, I needed to. This was more than me trolling. You have to understand that. That's BS he banned anyone who came into chat regardless of what they were saying!-- .KingOf.Dan.A.Langs.In.The House.....talk 04:42, April 22, 2012 (UTC) He then refered to them as trash while banning them for no reason.-- .KingOf.Dan.A.Langs.In.The House.....talk 04:42, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Take away his rights, and ban him, he is banning literally for kicks-- .KingOf.Dan.A.Langs.In.The House.....talk 04:42, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Listen Gotek. Before you do anything, please, just please, ask Richie, Coco, or 6tbear why I did what I did. What ever they have to say doesn't matter, you're the mod, you're supposed to do your JOB not give in to the wishes of a sad little girl and ban anyone who didn't come to listen to a sob story!-- .KingOf.Dan.A.Langs.In.The House.....talk 04:54, April 22, 2012 (UTC) You sicken me as do you, its called duty for a reason.-- .KingOf.Dan.A.Langs.In.The House.....talk 06:09, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Someone's life is more important than some stupid internet site. Its not someones life its somone's problems, something that you may very well discuss with them but when its all said and done you need to do your job. AND NOT TRYING TO MAKE THE PUBLIC CHAT PRIVATE!-- .KingOf.Dan.A.Langs.In.The House.....talk 06:38, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I don't give 3 craps about the job. You were being insensitive, even following me to my wiki with your sock account and swearing at me. The job is nothing compared to her "Problems" #Then give up your rights #I said I didn't care, I'm not obligated to give thought about someone else's problems who I know of over the internet. #This is not your wiki, anything that goes on there is to be dismissed. #Not your say, you were given certain responsibilities and you are expected to do them. 1. Why not. Don't expect anyone of us on chat anymore 2. Alright. If you want to be heartless, so be it. As said by you "It's not my problem" However, following us into my wiki was very immature. If you don't care why did you follow us? 3. Most of the stuff you asked me to be banned for HAPPENED ON MY WIKI! I own it, and nobody, espcialy you or Gotek, has a right to ban me 4. People come before responsability. People putting responsability in front of compassion is why this world is so screwed up : Okay, listen, I have no idea what happened on chat last night, I don't understand what's going on. But, from what I'm hearing, the chat was in utter chaos, and there were questionable bans, so, I'm hearing that TUN has failed to do his job well, making him not fit to be a chat mod. Now, hate me if you will, TUN, but I am removing your mod rights, I have explained why. Sorry. 15:28, April 22, 2012 (UTC) How can I become an administrator? How can I become an adminastrator?one of my fanfic characters please look up dragon ball nitro *dragon ball nitro show your awesome zillas 365 days badge Please Gotek, just this one time.... }} :Yeah, he may be a threat to the wiki. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 08:16, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Pics for my Page. Here are the pics. AssassinHood 17:07, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Goku20Goku20 15:53, April 30, 2012 (UTC) what is the problem with me adding pics to dr. gero and android 17 Goku20 16:00, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ok maybe the cell picture was unoffcial but the dr.gero and android 17 ones are offcial Goku20 16:18, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ok i have a personal question for u how old r u Goku20 Goku20 16:22, April 30, 2012 (UTC) i am just woundering ok I have been wrongly banned buy TUK (atleast to my knowledge)-- .KingOf.Dan.A.Langs.In.The House.....talk 01:21, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Wrong Tjakari, I banned you for rudeness, excessive cursing, and harassing other users. You also threatened to bring in your "Sockpuppet army" in which all of those are rules broken. (Except the the cursing one.) 01:32, May 2, 2012 (UTC) You have a very strange definition of rude. Excessive? I said a curse word twice, you act as if I was spamming it. And I harrased no users to your knowledge. Lastly, when did I say, you're just making it up now.-- .KingOf.Dan.A.Langs.In.The House.....talk 02:11, May 2, 2012 (UTC)